The present invention relates to power tools, and more particularly to a belt clip for a power tool.
While operating a power tool, an operator may need to set aside the power tool in order to have both hands accessible in certain situations. However, setting aside a power tool can be cumbersome and/or dangerous if the operator is, for example, on an elevated work surface (e.g., a ladder, a roof, scaffolding, etc.) or the operator is unable to maneuver while supporting another workpiece (e.g., drywall, lumber, cabinets, etc.). Also, an operator may misplace the power tool when moving around a job site or become inefficient while trying to relocate/collect the power tool.
Some power tools (e.g., drill drivers, nailers, etc.) are equipped with a belt clip for allowing an operator to store the power tool on the operator's tool belt or tool bag. As such, an operator benefits from the portability of the tool, convenience of storing the tool when not in use, and avoiding potentially dangerous situations.